An Evening To Remember
by KawaiiBakaInu
Summary: It's the Last Dance and most of the girls,once again,are wanting to dance with Natsume and Ruka.Including the ice queen,Hotaru and the lovely,Mikan?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Channee-Chan: Channee doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

_Chapter 1_

_Girls Change room_

"Mikan, hurry up. We're going to be late!" shouted a beautiful navy haired girl, who was dressed in a beautiful purple dress, which extended down to her knees, with a beautiful silver tiara placed on her head and black high heel shoes that were 2 inches high. She looked like a princess. Just like she wanted.

"I'm coming!" shouted a young teenage girl with lovely hair which was down, who was dressed in a dark red dress, which extended just pass her knees, with matching high heels which were the exact style as her best friend's yet they were red. Her tiara was a lovely silver colour that blended in with her hair perfectly. "Hotaru, why do I have to wear red? Why can't you?" Mikan questioned.

The icy queen smiled. She took out her baka gun and pointed it at this idiotic person she calls her 'best friend'. _Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Ite!" Mikan shouted. "What was that for?" She questioned Hotaru.

"Red just isn't my colour."Hotaru sighed. "It's also for a customer of mine." Hotaru giggled. The navy haired girl took out a camera. "Say 'cheese'" she smiled.

Mikan smiled and the flash went off.

"Perfect." Hotaru smiled as she thought of money. _People will be pleased. Especially...HIM._

Suddenly, 3 other beautiful girls rushed in.

One in an emerald dress, matching her eyes and hair. The dress was much shorter than Hotaru's and Mikan's. It just went pass her panties. Making it quite noticeable. Her shoes were expensive stiletto shoes which weren't very noticeable under the moonlight.

Another one with a pink dress which was the same size as Mikan's dress. Pink matching this girl's eyes and hair. It looked beautiful on her. She wore a golden tiara to stand out in her hair. Her high heels were 1 inch tall and were white, just for the heck of it.

The last girl had beautiful, shining, blue hair. Her dress was exactly like her best friend's dress, yet it was a dark blue. To match her beautiful long hair, which reached down to her back. Her tiara, on the other hand was silver so it stood out in her hair.

"Permy! Anna! Nonoko! You all look beautiful!" Mikan shouted.

"Same as you, Mikan." Nonoko complimented.

"Yes, you truly are beautiful in that dress." Anna added.

"Well, you're okay..." Sumire muttered.

"Arigatou!" Mikan smiled.

"Demo, mitte! Hotaru..." Mikan started.

"Wahh! She's so pretty." Nonoko and Anna shouted together.

"Hmph!" Sumire shouted.

"Come on, Permy, isn't she pretty?" Mikan smiled.

Sumire nodded. "I guess." She smiled.

Everyone was ready and was heading out.

_Boys Change Room_

"Ruka, we're leaving." Exclaimed a handsome young man with messed up hair, who was wearing a tuxedo, with the tie undone, coat unbuttoned and plain, and black sport shoes.

"Mm. I'm coming Natsume." Shouted a young boy with blonde hair, whom was also wearing a tuxedo, but his tuxedo was much neater.

The two boys left the change room, leaving behind nothing. But did they leave someone behind?

A bunny jumped out from the clothes that were scattered along the room.

A boy with glasses noticed something white jumping about.

"Oh, jhotto matte! Aren't you Ruka's bunny?" the boy asked with a smile. He grabbed the little creature and headed out.

_Normal_

"Yuu-kun!" Mikan shouted.

"Mikan-chan." Yuu smiled.

"Isn't that Ruka-pyon's usagi?" Mikan asked.

Yuu nodded.

Hotaru popped out of nowhere and asked Yuu a question.

"Would you like me return that?" she asked, smiling.

Yuu nodded and handed her the bunny.

Hotaru put the bunny in a bazooka and aimed it to the sky.

Before Yuu could take the rabbit back, Hotaru had shot the bunny into the sky.

Attached to the bunny was a backpack with a parachute. One the parachute had opened, a banner flew out. _Nogi's Usagi. If found, return to Nogi._

Hotaru smiled. She did a good job.

"Hotaru, you were so mean to that rabbit. It must be terrified." Mikan frowned.

Hotaru smiled once again.

She took out her camera. "Mikan, say 'cheese'"

"Again?" Mikan sighed.

Suddenly the flash went off.

"That's fine." Hotaru smiled.

"Hotaru..."


	2. Chapter 2

They walked in a group. Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Hotaru and Mikan.

As they walked, they spotted some other girls surrounding Natsume and Ruka.

"Natsume, if I choose you, would you accept?"

He stayed silent.

"Ruka? Will you dance with me?"

Ruka shook his head and blushed.

The girls walked away.

Sumire pounced up to them.

"Natsume-sama! Will you dance with me?" Sumire asked as she twirled around.

Natsume looked away.

"Why!? Natsume..." she muttered.

She glared at Ruka.

He shook his head.

Sumire walked away silently.

Suddenly, Koko appeared in front of her.

"I'll dance with you." He smiled.

She nodded and held his hand.

Yuu offered Nonoko his hand and she accepted.

They went off to the dance floor.

Anna followed, smiling.

Hotaru pointed her baka gun at Ruka. _Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Dance with me, Baka!" the icy queen smiled.

Ruka blushed at her rare smile.

They went off and left Natsume and Mikan alone.

"Natsume, can I hang out with you? I don't have a dance partner..." Mikan sighed.

"Hn."

She took that as a yes. She thanked him.

Natsume ended up walking to their place – The Sakura Tree.

"Natsume, why do you like this place?" Mikan asked him.

"Hn."

She sighed and nodded.

"Na-tsu-me."

"Hn." He looked up at her and saw her smiling.

"Will you dance with me, just for fun?" she asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Cos'"

"'Cos why?"

Natsume ignored her and continued reading his manga.

"Then, how about the Last Dance?"

"Hn."

Later on, Natsume ended getting up and walked back to the dance.

When they were back, Hotaru was up on the stage, ready to name her partner.

"Nogi Ruka." She said plainly.

She walked down and headed to Ruka.

He accepted.

Mikan ran up and jumped on Hotaru. "Ommetadou Hotaru, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan smiled.

"A-A-Arigatou, Sakura." Ruka blushed.

Hotaru sighed and pointed the baka gun at Mikan. _Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Thanks, you idiot." Hotaru sighed at this idiotic girl.

"The Last Dance is almost starting squealed Nonoko as she squeezed Yuu's arm, it was obvious her dance partner was him.

"That's right!" Sumire shouted as she came in.

"Polish!" she shouted.

Koko came out and started polishing...

_Koko's her partner?_

Mikan laughed.

I'm guessing you guys are partners.

"Sakura Mikan, please come to the stage."

Mikan giggled as she pointed to herself.

"That's me." she shouted as she ran off.

Mikan tapped the microphone to check if it was on.

"Na-

"It's Reo!" Narumi shouted.

"All students evacuate." he shouted.

"Huh?" Mikan shouted.

Suddenly, a bulldozer came in and tore the stage apart.

Reo grabbed Mikan.

"We'll take this girl." he smiled.

Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru reacted immediately.

At that moment, the bulldozer left, meaning Reo did too.

"Umm...we'll continue the dance." a teacher stuttered.

He walked off and turned on the music.

The couples sighed and walked off.

Except the obvious suspects; Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Anna, Sumire.

They stayed.

_Mikan, you idiot!_


End file.
